


a load of partially (un)finished michael/trevor drabbles

by dirtylittlewar



Category: GTA V, Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, North Yankton, some gen and canon compliant works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what, Michael? The only fuck I ever gave about anyone was you. So excuse me for not expressing any form of emotions outside of the fucking anger that you deserved. Whatever ‘feelings’ I had left died there in the snow alongside Michael Townley.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a load of partially (un)finished michael/trevor drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Some gta v drabbles I wrote a few years back but never got around to publishing outside of tumblr.

**i.**

“I never had a soul to begin with but you…you were supposed to be different. Somehow yours was supposed to make up for the two of us but you fucking sold it for a life you hate, for an existence that’s worth less than the one you had previously coming into this, for a Rockford Hills mansion that’s now empty, and for a dead man that wasn’t even the right target.”

“So if we’re talking about soul less fuckers, then yeah, I guess I don’t have one accounted for.”

 

 

**ii.**

“The problem is you don’t give a shit about anyone you psychotic fuck.You are humanely incapable of feeling a goddamn thing and I’m pretty certain there’s nothing to express outside of basic anger or insanity.” Oh, and did Trevor fucking Phillips ever have enough of it to dish out for the both of them. 

Michael may have been willing enough to admit he didn’t care about anyone but himself but said selfishness accounted for something. It at least indirectly involved the lives of people other than himself, even if it was just his family. He was on the verge of addressing that point - once the inevitable counter argument arrived - but he hadn’t expected for Trevor to get in his face. 

“You know what, Michael? The only fuck I ever gave about anyone was you. So excuse me for not expressing any form of emotions outside of the fucking anger that you deserved. Whatever ‘feelings’ I had left died there in the snow alongside Michael Townley.”

 

 

**iii.** (I didn’t really finish this and got stuck because I didn’t know where in the timeline of gta 5 it’d fit in exactly. I’m admittedly only 42% into the game at the moment. So just assume this is set in a place where the de santa family is all happy and amanda and trevor have joint custody of michael.)

“If he’s not your boyfriend then what is he?”

“What the fuck does it matter? He’s mine, pure and simple. We don’t need fucking labels to explain our relationship and I definitely don’t need to make you feel comfortable by putting some heternormative spin on what I’ve got going with that shithead. If Michael suddenly want to introduce me as his life partner, fine - hell, the depraved bastard could even call me daddy for all I care - but whatever he decides on is our fucking business.”

If Mr. fun bags decides to attach titles to whatever the hell it is they have going then he’ll gladly embroider the sentiment on his ass. 

 

 

**iv.**

“Save your guilt for the car ride home, Michael. Which I might add isn’t exactly heading in the direction of a jail or the town morgue, at least not the the typical sense.”

“I betrayed my best friend for you asshole! I’m allowed some fucking remorse for the shit I just pulled.“ 

Dave allows him the dramatics until he finally exhausts himself, leveling Michael with one last look as he enters an unmarked vehicle. "If you’re going to take away something from this then it might as well be positive. Guys like you normally only ever see life at the end of a gun or serving a long term prison sentence, but if you’re lucky, and I mean really lucky, you get yourself a way out. I’m that out.”

The door slams shut but not before Dave gets in one last word. “Just remember Michael, men get thrown in jail but dogs…dogs get put to sleep.”

 

 

**v**.

"I haven’t been fucked like that since North Yankton." 

 "Then what do you call all those other times?" 

 Trevor considers him for a moment before snorting. "Atrocious.”

 "Come on, T.“ 

"If you’re looking for appraisal you’ve come to the wrong place, I’m not like Amanda and going to tell you you’re good.”

“Oh fuck you." 

"Already did, thanks.”

 

 

**vi.**

“when we talked about an open relationship I assumed that it’d be like before only this time there’d be ground rules. A compromise if you will, but Amanda says it’s not since a compromise entails that one party is unwilling to come to a decision but chooses to settle, considering there’s no other viable options or some bullshit like that.”

“So…you two is like seeing other people while still being together?”

“More the enemy of her enemy is considered a friend, or in this scenario a begrudging Alli.”

 "Fuck,“ Franklin almost feels guilty laughing once the realization dawns on him but surprisingly enough, it’s not the strangest shit that Michael’s confessed to thus far. "You dating Trevor and Amanda? How’s that going for you so far?”

 "The worst decision I could have ever made but with the best possible outcome in the long run.“

 "So you a masochist?" 

"Basically." 

 

 

**vii.**

“I can’t do this shit anymore, Trevor. I’m finally in a decent place with Amanda." 

"The only ‘decent’ place you’re going to be in is my mouth." 

"I’m married." 

"Yeah, yeah, like you’re so fucking committed to upholding the sanctity of marriage that you’re now willing to only get your dick sucked by your best friend instead of the occasional stripper. What the hell was I thinking?" 

 

**vii.** (5 times someone called Michael some variation of dad (I didn’t get farther than one time b/c I just lost interest.) 

"Who that white dude you always be rollin' up with?" 

"You mean Michael?" 

"Yeah, he like your sugar daddy or some shit?" 

"man, fuck you." 

"No thanks homie, seems like old white dude’s got that front covered.”

 

 

**viii.**

Everything about Trevor is hyper masculine, regardless of the flamboyant theatrics and casual flirting passed off as fatal threats. There’s no fooling himself with the obvious erection pressed into his thigh or the equally harsh cut of Trevor’s hip gradually bruising under his fingers.

And maybe it’s why Michael finds him so fucking attractive because there is absolutely no hiding from it.

Just like there’s no hiding from Trevor Philips.

 


End file.
